warriorscomedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Onestar Jokes
Write Jokes for Onestar here! Mother: Imma name you Nokit.. Random Queen: WHY NOKIT? Mother: Because he's gonna die sad and alone Nokit: D: During Warrior Ceremony Tallstar: Nopaw, your warrior name is NOMATE! Clan: Nomate! Nomate! Nomate: D: *turns to Morningflower* Wanna have kits? Morningflower: NO YOU UGLY B***H Nomate: D: *Curtains* --Twilight (Eh, it's my first joke. It's not funny.) onewhisker is gir !! Onewhisker: GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!? Tallstar: I'm not eating any waffles! Onewhisker: *screams* AHAHAHAH AAHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH *take breath* AHHHA HHH AHH AHHH AHHH AHHH AHHH AHH AHHH AHH Tallstar: I'll try some already! *takes bite* Onewhisker: how's it taste? Tallstar:"I'm dying!" ONewhisker: YAY! Tallstar: No, Onewhisker, that's a bad thing. Onewhisker: yay! later... or earlier i gues o_o Tallstar: Okay, Onewhisker, you're leading the war against ThudnerClan. Send doom! Onewhisker: I'm gonna sing the doom song now. doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomy doomy doom, doomy doomy doom, doomy doomy doomy doomy doom *sings song the whole way there* Doom doom doom doom did. O, wazzat? Someone: Thunderclan camp Onewhisker: YAYA! Earlier...or later... Someone:Ok, onepaw what did you learn? Onepaw: I saw a squirrel, it was doing liek 'dis *immitates a squirrel* Someone: *sighs* earlier or later Tallstar: Onewhisker, show us the way home! Onewhisker: I can't. I took the gps thingy out Tallstar: WHY?!?!?! Onewhisker: so I cna make rrom for hte cupcake! *take cupcake out of head and eats it* later Tallstar: *jumps of onewhisker's back* quick onewhisker! Jet powered rockets! Onewhisker: *fire comes out of back legs and they fly away* Tallstar: AHHHH!! *they both fall* why did we fall? Onewhisker: BEcause I got rid of the fuel Tallstar: WHY?! Onewhisker: To make room for the tuna!! *suck tuna out of back legs* later or earlier Tallstar: *discovers Onewhisker in middle of pile of bone* WTF? Onewhisker: *they are pig bones* WHY PIGGY WHY? I LOVEDED YOU PIGGY, I LOVEDED YOU! Tallstar: *slowly inches away* later, or earlier. I really need to put this joke in order... Tallstar: AHHHH! It's disgusting! Onewhisker, hand me that cleaning bar! Oneqwhisker *hands soap* Tallstar: *Cleans off, but finds self still greasy. finds peice of bacon in the soap* WHY IS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP?! Onewhisker: I made it myself! later, for sure, i think.. Tallstar: *finds battle patrol all dishelved* what happened?! Someone: we got attacked by dogs! Someone else: We got attacked by dogs with wings! Someone else: we got attacked by dogs with wings and hippo feet! Onewhisker: no no. I know what happened. We were attacked by giant squirrels, then a big squirrel came and saved us, then fly off to space and fights zombies on othe rplanets. Everyone: *stares at Onewhisker* later Tallstar: *is waiting for girlfriend to clal back, mashed potatoes andturkey on plate next to him* Tallstar*waits, waits, waits,* Onewhisker:*Jumps out of turkey* IT WAS ME! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG! Tallstar: I was wondering what that turkey was doign there. Ok, there's more next week kids! *curtains* -spotz(don't worry twilight, all my jokes suck too. but this wiki isn't about comedy. wait, it is. DAMMIT! *smack s self in forhead* :P) Category:Toms Category:Leader